After 'The spy who mugged me'
by Liauno
Summary: Things need to be solved within the team
1. Chapter 1

After "The spy who mugged me"

Chapter 1

The case was over and the team had gotten an invitation to stay on the boat as guests. Hannibal and BA readily agreed. Frankie too was happy and Murdock in a boat of his own with the girl. Hannibal contemplated the idea of just how long they would stay, Face was down under the deck, pucking out his guts. Thinking that Face would overcome his sea sickness sooner or later he turned to his host who had come to the deck some minutes after Murdock had removed the rope holding the smaller boat to the larger.

"Thanks for the offer. We'll stay for a week to have some vacation but then we really need to move. Our employer will have a fit."

"You can stay however long you want. For now, please come and have dinner with me."

Face had just returned when the last words were being said. At the word dinner he turned and headed right back for the bathroom.

The team didn't see much of Face for the rest of the day or the next. That said they didn't see much of Murdock either. When the ship went into the harbor around noon of the second day to take more supplies Face begged Hannibal.

"I can't stand it, please. I'll just find a hotel and wait there for you."

"Face, it's not even 24 hours we are on this ship. If we go against Stockwell's orders we all have to do so together. This is a team vacation and you'll stay."

Face would have pleaded his case more but the next time he emerged from the bathroom they had left the harbor already.

Hannibal had seen that the situation between Face and Murdock had seemed to get worse ever since Face, or rather Murdock, had discovered who Faces father was. He hoped the two could do with some quality time together on this ship and get whatever was in-between them worked out. However, Murdock was occupied with the girl and Face with the porcelain. Even after another night Face had not adjusted. If anything he looked far worse than before. That day as they landed in the harbor Hannibal gave in, seeing that his plan would not work out anyway, and allowed Face to leave the ship.

"Okay kid, get your hotel and some rest. Make sure to give me your number and to check in regularly."

Face simply nodded, took his bag and swayed away without turning back to Hannibal or the ship.

Hannibal watched him having to steady himself at different objects along the pier several times which he found odd. The ship had started moving out again and the last thing he saw of Face before he got out of sight was how he doubled over at one of the lanterns and reached up some bile into the water.

Face made his way to a hotel without sea view. He felt terrible, hurt all over, and didn't even want to see the sea anymore. He collapsed at his bed fully clothed and passed out. When he woke up he cursed. He had been out for three hours. Hannibal would have his hide for not checking in. He quickly dialed the number of the ship.

"Kid, what the hell took you so long."

"Sorry colonel, first I couldn't get a taxi, then it turned the wrong way, the driver didn't understand English, then the first hotel was booked, I had to stop several times to..well, stop the world from spinning….I just wasn't lucky today."

"Okay. Make sure you rest and don't miss another check in time."

Face's voice sounded scratchy but Hannibal didn't think anything by it. With all the bile that had passed his throat in the past two days he was entitled to sound that way. Hannibal was feeling bad for having made Face stay on the ship for another night and therefore went easy on him checking in late even though he was aware that the kid could have called sooner if he had wanted too. Probably was sulking some.

Face curled right back into himself and under the covers. He felt hot and cold and just plain miserable. He had not been feeling too good before and a night in the cold, soaking wet from rain, had not done anything to improve his situation. He had been able to keep it at bay but ever since they were on that swaying ship things had gotten worse. He had hoped he would feel better when the swaying stopped but it wasn't the case. He mustered up the energy to set his watch for the next check in time but that was about all he could do.

The next check in came the next morning and Face had to train speaking before he made the call since his voice didn't want to cooperate. He was just a few minutes late though.

"Kid, are you alright? Your voice sounds terrible."

"Just a sore throat."

"Okay. Get some meds for that and rest. Don't be late for check in tonight."

"I won't."

"Was that Face?" Frankie had seen Hannibal on the phone.

"Yeah, sounds like a rusty bucket. Too bad he can't cope with ships, the sea air would be good for a head cold."

"Sure…" Frankie was about to say 'no wonder after spending a night in the cold rain' but didn't get the chance as Murdock came bouncing by howling something and pretending to fish imaginary fishes. He had ditched his Connery persona the day before and was back to howling mad Murdock for the moment. Hie never really let the insane persona show, rather tried to be funny to impress the girl. What irritated Hannibal was that he hadn't even asked for where Face was.

Face was in time for the evening check in and also didn't miss the next morning one. But if possible his voice sounded worse every time.

"Damn, kid you sound fine. Sure it's just a sore throat?"

"Sure." It was more a squeak than a word but it was understood.

"Anything else? Fever? Still nauseous?"

"No. Fine."

"Fine sounds different. Make sure you rest."

That evening Face didn't call at all. When Hannibal rung his number after waiting by the phone for thirty minutes Face just coughed into the phone for some time until he was able to press some words out.

"Sorry, fell asleep."

"Sounds like you need your sleep. Do I need to come over?"

"No, got meds, going to…" the rest was lost in a coughing fit but Hannibal knew he was going to say 'be fine'. He rolled his eyes at the phone.

"Get back to sleep kid."

Hannibal was worried, it was taking too long and Face didn't seem to improve. He was also not someone to miss check in time without a good reason. But there was nothing he could do since the ship was on the water and would be until the next afternoon when they were due for another stop at the harbor. If he made the ship return now and Face had nothing but a head cold he would never hear the end of it.

When Hannibal returned to the deck BA was waiting. "Face sound any better?"

"Not at all, worse rather. He missed check in, again."

"You worried?"

"Some. If he doesn't sound better tomorrow morning I'll go check on him when we are at the harbor."

The next morning came and Face didn't check in. This time he didn't also answer the phone as Hannibal called him. He made the crew change direction and was at the harbor within an hour.

"Want us to come with you?" BA was clearly worried too.

"No, but stay by the phone. I'll call you soon as I find him."

Finding him took longer than anticipated although it was not too difficult. He was right in his hotel room and it was also the hotel he had informed Hannibal about, only that for some reason he had chosen a small place at the other end of town. As far from the ocean he loved as possible, Hannibal noticed with a pang of guilt. It wasn't a classy place but rather one for low budget tourists. Seems he still didn't trust Stockwell and had rather used one of his self made passports and paid with the cash he had on him. The door was unlooked, which made Hannibal's alarms ring. He entered carefully, saw Face out cold on the carpeted floor, and checked around with his weapon drawn. Checking out was fast since the place existed of only a small bedroom with adjoining bathroom. In no time Hannibal was kneeling down beside Face to check him over. He showed no signs of being hit but was burning hot instead.

"Just a sore throat, right kid?" Since Face didn't stir Hannibal got to work with wet towels from the bathroom to cool Face down. It didn't take long before he got a reaction. Face began to shiver and push Hannibal away weakly as he came around.

"Hold still kid, you are burning up."

"Ccccold."

"I know. You have quite a fever there. How long have you been on the floor?"

"Don't know."

"Not very talkative today, are you? Why are you on the floor?"

"Water."

Hannibal looked around and saw the empty plastic container on the floor. Looked like Face got up to refill it in the bathroom and not quite made it there.

"What time is it?"

"Morning?"

"A bit more precise kid."

Face looked at Hannibal as if he had grown a second head but before he could answer he was wacked by coughs.

"Let's get you back on the bed. Do you at least have a clue as to how many days you have been here?"

"Matters?"

"Just forget it, you sound terrible. What meds did you take?"

"Uhm…"

"Face, I told you to get some meds. And that was three days ago!"

Face looked down and Hannibal mentally kicked himself for believing for even one second that the kid would actually get meds for himself. He would take any opportunity to avoid taking them. Telling him to get meds for himself was the same as telling a cat to babysit a mouse.

"Water?"

"I'll get you some."

Hannibal picked up the container and filled it. Face eagerly took it and drunk.

"Slow kid, you'll get sick. There is more, go slow."

Face slowed down and handed the container back when the pain that swallowing obviously caused outrunned his thirst.

"Good. Have you eaten anything today?"

Again no eye contact or reaction.

"Okay, how about yesterday?"

"Uhhmm…"

"Okay,let me put it this way. What did you eat since you got here?"

Face pointed to some baguette that was broken in half and had some of its inside ripped out.

"You want to tell me that the remains of this is all you eat in three days? No, more than four days actually since you started pucking out your guts."

"No."

"Good. What else did you eat?"

"Not the remains, the other part."

"What? Ah kid, don't you get witty with me. At least it means you are not as bad off as you sound."

Fact was that it was pure survival instinct that had made Face buy the baguette just outside the hotel before going to his room after he had booked and paid. It didn't have room service or even a restaurant and he knew he needed energy. Actually eating it was canceled after taking a first bite. The bread was too scratchy. Even the soft inside he had ripped out had felt like sand paper.

"Okay, I'm going to call BA, then get us some food, meds for you and some supplies. You stay put and don't move a muscle."

Hannibal went to the phone to relent the information to BA and then turned back to Face. "Okay kid, I'll be back soon."

Face looked away but before he did Hannibal saw the all too common hurt in his eyes. He sighed and sat down by Face's side. "Look at me kid, I'll be back as soon as I can but we need supplies. You close your eyes and sleep a bit, I'll be back before you know it. Where's the key to the door?"

Face looked up confused.

"The key to the hotel room door. It wasn't locked and the key is not at the door."

"Not locked?"

"No. You don't remember much from the last three days do you? …Didn't think so." Some searching around by Hannibal brought up the key next to Face's bag. Looked like he just dropped it there when he came in three days ago. He locked the door from outside and went in search of the nearest shop. Whit a pang of guilt he noticed just how much he had left the care of his men to Stockwell Ever since the whole Stockwell nightmare had started he had not cared for his team as he used too. Anytime one of them was sick or injured Stockwell brought in doctors or nurses or made sure they were taken to a hospital. All the personal care Face had carved so much before, he had not provided it for Face again. No wonder the kid had wanted to leave, not believing in the pardons was only one aspect. He had not had the hope for pardons all the years before but stayed with his team because they were his family. But under Stockwell they were not the same team as before. Face had felt like the fifth wheel and that was why he had wanted to leave. Hannibal had a lot of things to set right with his men, all of them. But first of all he had to get Face well. When he returned to the room some thirty minutes later he found Face wrapped tight in the blanket, shivering uncontrollably and with chattering teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow kid, whatever bug you caught it got you well." Hannibal rummaged around in his shopping back and came up with the thermometer he got. "Come on, open up and keep it under your tongue."

Face tried to keep his mouth shut and breath through his nose but soon gave up, it was no use, his nose was as congested as the his chest. He was relieved when Hannibal removed the object after some time.

"103, too high kid. Here, swallow some Tylenol."

Face kept his mouth closed and eyed the tablet in Hannibal's hand wearily.

"Face, you know the routine. Only because I didn't have to force medicine on you for some time doesn't mean I have forgotten how to do it. You can have this the easy or the hard way. And don't forget I know all your tricks of palming drugs."

Face's eyes wandered from the drug to Hannibal's eyes and back. He carefully weighed his options and saw he had no chance. Besides he felt like crap. He opened his mouth just a fraction, taking the pill from Hannibal would have meant to get one hand out from under the blanket and it was just too cold to do so, at least in his opinion.

Hannibal pushed in the drug and followed up with a cup of water and his hand under Face's head to enable him to drink some.

"Okay, open up and let me see."

Face knew that routine too. Hannibal never trusted him to have actually swallowed the drug. The problem was he really hadn't, the thing was still in his mouth but he couldn't let that information make its way to Hannibal and still keep some dignity.

"More water?"

"Are you trying to stall?" Hannibal brought the cup close again. The way Face's features twisted in pain as the scratchy pill made its way past his throat told him where it had been moments ago but he didn't say a word.

Now Face did open his mouth for Hannibal to look inside and he didn't like what he saw. The inside was red and swollen.

"How do you feel?"

"Cold."

"And?"

"Like crap."

"What hurts?"

"Everything. Head, joints, bones, chest."

"You sure look the part. When did it start?"

"Felt it after my night out but really started on the ship."

"Your night out?"

"On Murdock's balcony."

Hannibal had not seen Face out there. Frankie had let him in and when Hannibal came he only saw one angry and wet Face trying to strangle Murdock. He had put it away as one of Murdock's foolish tricks, had thought about him throwing water at Face or such. He had to get into this and find out what really happened but right now talking didn't seem like one of Face's most favorite hobbies and it wouldn't change a thing anyway.

"I brought you some take away chicken soup. Sit up and drink it."

"Not hungry, tired."

"That wasn't a request. Sit up. You can sleep more when the cup is empty."

Hannibal helped Face up. The first few swallows were clearly agony on the young man but after that it got better. He finished the whole cup and was actually disappointed it was gone. He had to admit the warm soup felt good in his belly and now that said belly had gotten some work to do Face did feel hungry.

"Rest some more. I'll get you more when you wake up again. There's also cough medicine and nose spray but I'll spare you for now."

With that promise in mind Face sunk back down and was gone within the minute.

Hannibal put his shopping's away and got back on the phone. "BA, Face caught some bug and is really sick. I guess he won't be up to anything for the next few days. You guys can extend your boat trip. We'll hole up here until he feels better. "

"Want us to come over there?"

"No, seeing him like that opened my eyes for just how much of my command I handed over to Stockwell. I think some quality time with his colonel will be good for the kid."

"Was 'bout time you saw that."

"What? That Stockwell has taken over command?"

"No, that the Faceman needs some reassurance from you."

"You could have said something, you know?"

"Nah, sometimes you fools got to figure out things alone."

"Whom are you calling a fool?"

"Just the fools."

"Great, you watch the other fools. Talk to you later."

"Right."

Hannibal hung up and made himself comfortable on the second bed in the room. Good thing Face had gotten one with two beds. If that was his wish or there was no single one available Hannibal didn't know, nor did he care. He knew he had to get some rest as long as he could.

"What's right BA?"

"Face is real sick and not ready to move on anytime soon. We can extend our stay here if we want."

"That's great news….owww, what was that for?" Murdock rubbed his head where BA had slugged him.

"I said Face was real sick, what is great news about that?"

"The great news big guy, is that I can spend some more days in the arms of this beautiful lady."

"You of all people should feel bad, after all you caused this." Frank couldn't understand Murdock.

"How did the fool cause this?"

"By locking Face out in the rain all night."

"Face picks locks all the time, it's his own fault he didn't let himself back in. Not my fault. Besides my doctor told me cold doesn't cause sickness."

"But it increases the risk to catch a bug."

"Don't care. If anyone needs me I'm with my girl."

"Just what are the two of you talking about?" But BA was talking to Murdock's retreating back.

"About when Murdock locked Face out on the balcony all night in the rain."

"When was that?" BA too had entered the scene after Face was back inside and didn't know.

"Back in the hotel, come on you must know. I let him back in."

"No, didn't notice. Does Hannibal know about this?"

"Don't know."

BA decided there and then that their stay on the ship would not be extended. They would finish the two and a half remaining days to allow Face and the colonel some quality time together but then they would find a room at that hotel too. This team was coming apart at the seams and BA Baracus would not stand by and watch. Murdock and Face had been closer than brothers but lately they seemed to avoid each other, or at least Murdock seemed to do so. He was outright cold when it came to Face, had never even asked for where he was ever since they got on this ship. Some things needed working out and if he had to bash in some heads to get it done he would do so.

Face slept for two hours before his growling stomach woke him and Hannibal.

"Hungry lieutenant?"

"Very."

"Bread?"

Face shock his head no but winced at the pain. It felt as if his brain was thrown around like a ping pong ball. "Something smooth?"

"Okay, I'll make you some hot tea and then go get more soup, okay?"

" 'kay."

He fed Face some meds and handed him the steaming mug of tea. "Be right back."

Fifteen minutes later Hannibal entered the room with four Styrofoam cups of chicken soup. Face drunk three of them before his eyes closed again. The lack of food had done it's part to keep him from getting better.

"Foolish kid, could just have asked for some help." Hannibal arranged the blanket around Face's shoulders and settled down with his book. It didn't take long before Face begun to trash and whimper in his sleep. Hannibal managed to calm him without waking him up.

'Not sure I want to know what is going on in your mind kid. Just how often has Stockwell witnessed your nightmares on his cameras and microphones?' It happened frequently that Face would shout and scream in his nightmares and one of them would go to his room to calm him. Especially after almost being executed the dreams got more. But this type of quiet nightmares where he only trashed and whimpered, nobody would notice from the other rooms. Face had to live through them alone with only Stockwell and his goons listening in. Had he used it against Face? When they were on a mission Murdock would usually bunk in with Face and be there for him and in LA Face would spring Murdock from the VA just to have him close during down time. A lot of things had changed since they had come to Langley, too many things. And Hannibal had let it happen.

Face slept through the rest of the day and the night without any more nightmares but Hannibal didn't get much sleep. He was laying on his bed, the book opened in front of him but not reading. Too many things went through his mind. When he finally did fall asleep the light was already coming on. Just about two hours later he woke to a coughing spell coming from Face.

"How do you feel kid?"

"Better…and hungry."

Hannibal rubbed at his eyes to clear away the sleep. "More soup?"

Face looked down. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Causing trouble."

"You don't cause trouble. After all those years you should have learned that you can ask for help, you know? I know how you feel, I had the flu before too, don't worry, okay? Let me be there for you. "

" 'kay, thanks."

"Let me just paste and I'll be on my way. Take some Tylenol in the mean time, your fever is still high." Hannibal handed Face the pills and poured some warm tea from a thermos he had bought the day before, never taking his eyes off of Face.

"You will swallow them kid, willingly or forced."

Face looked sheepish at being caught trying to avoid the medicine. He had to admit that it had helped though, that or the soup or most likely a combination of both, so Hannibal didn't have much trouble from him.

It went on like this over the next two days. The flu left Face weak but he was over the worst part. The fever had reduced to just an elevated temperature and he could breath better. Hannibal figured they could hole up for another week though. First off all Face needed to get his strength back and Hannibal didn't want to hand caring for him over to whatever doctor or nurse Stockwell had in mind, with Stockwell Face seemed to not even enjoy the nurses. Second they could use some free time without having to constantly search for bugs and fearing to be overheard. Besides BA had made it clear to him that they were not going to extend their stay on the ship but come over. It would be good for all of them to have some time together. And it would annoy Stockwell to no end, which was the icing on it all. The two adjoining rooms to the one Face had gotten were vacated the day before and Hannibal had booked them for his team. They were waiting for them to arrive and the sooner the time got, Face got more anxious.

"Kid, I think we need to talk. Or more like I need to talk."

" 'bout what?"

"About Stockwell."

"Geez, my favorite topic."

"Or rather how the team behaves under Stockwell."

Face fidgeted with his blanket. He was sure to get a lecture about how he and Murdock didn't get along again. Well, he could only take it. He had no idea where the problem was and therefore no solution to it. Murdock was distancing himself from him and when he wasn't distant he was usually cold or mean. Face just hoped Hannibal had not noticed too much of it. He couldn't stand an 'either you or him on the team' decision right now and hoped to get to the point of it all before anyone else did. Hannibal surprised him though.

"I want to apologize."

"Huh? For what?" Now he had Face's full attention.

"For handing over part of my command to Stockwell."

"Not like you have much choice."

"I had. I did care for you when you were sick all those years but not under Stockwell."

" It's 'kay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't…"

"Hannibal, we can't let him see our weaknesses, remember? And I am weak when sick, need to show him I can take care of myself. I did it before I knew you and I'm still able to do, don't worry. "

"Yeah you can care for yourself, I got a good idea about that when I came here."

"Well, Stockwell usually supplies meds and food."

"Anyway, fact is you shouldn't. You have a team, you are not alone. This team has changed a lot since Stockwell. Too much for my liking."

Before he could go on there was a knock on the door and BA peaked around the corner. "Hey Faceman, how you doing?" BA entered the room with Frankie and Murdock in tow.

"Fi…much better, thanks."

"Hey man, you sure want to get out from under Johnnie's wings right? He's sitting there like a mother hen would."

"Nice to see you too Frankie." Hannibal said with a look that promised an obstacle course. "You three have the rooms on either side of us to share, here are the keys."

"Hope it has a better view than this, know what I just gave up? I could still be on this yacht." Murdock who had been looking out of the window stated without any emotion and grabbed one of the keys from Hannibal, leaving the room without even looking at Face.

"Man, fool's been grating at my nerves. I hate to say so but I liked his insane self better."

"Not only you BA, not only you." Hannibal was looking at the door that had closed behind Murdock, deep in thought.

Face yawned which started a coughing spell. He had his eyes closed but Frankie saw the looks that passed between Hannibal and BA. "Tell you what, you've been with the Faceman for long enough. Let me get a chance at catching whatever bug he has too. I'll take over Face-sitting for a while and you guys can get a proper meal and rest. From the amount of Styrofoam cups in here your menu wasn't so great the last days, right?"

"Yeah, you are right. It was Face's menu though, chicken soup for breakfast, lunch and supper. I got enough rest, he wasn't that talkative a company as usual but I could do with a walk."

"And I will check out our rooms."

"You okay with that Face?"

"Sure. I'm tired actually. Oh…and Hannibal?"

"Yeah?"

"When you come back from your walk, can you get some more chicken soup?"

Hannibal chuckled. "The stuff will come out of your ears if you keep it up. I'll get you some. Sleep kid."

Face yawned again and this time he kept his eyes shut.

BA and Hannibal left the room and went to the one empty one. "Face still very weak?"

"Yeah, as usual, but he's over the worst of it. That flu had a good grip on him. Is going to take a few days though until he's ready for any action."

"You think what I think?"

"Only if you're thinking about taking Murdock for a nice little walk."

"That's exactly it, fool's acting worse than ever. You know he locked Face out in the rain all night?"

"No. I got part of the story from Face but nothing to really make sense."

"I only know Murdock locked him out on the balcony and didn't let him back in. Frankie allowed him back inside the next morning."

"You mean he locked his team mate out all night? In the rain?"

"That's what Frankie said. Hey, where are you going?"

"To get some answers, and now." Hannibal's plan had been to take Murdock out of the hotel, find a secluded spot and get to the heart of matters without anyone else, especially Face, overhearing them. But right now he was so angry that he couldn't take his time to walk around. They stormed past Face's door to where Murdock was. The door was locked and BA was sure even the way Hannibal knocked and shouted Murdock's name had drawn the attention of half of the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Murdock opened Hannibal pushed him back inside the room. "I want to hear about you locking out Face all night."

"What do you want to hear, you know it already."

"No, I don't. I'm listening captain."

"Well, he came to my room, Dominique was there, I had to get rid of him, he went to the balcony, I locked the door, end of story."

"End of story? This is Face you are talking about, you are talking as if you have no feelings at all. He's your best friend for crying out loud. You behave as if you don't even know him, no, even a stranger would show some sign of sympathy."

"My best friend? He…"

"Stop shouting you are drawing attention."

The three occupants of the room turned to Face who had just entered. Murdock took a step towards him turning his anger on Face. "You selfish little bastard, you want me gone from the team. You whine and complain and make me look bad."

"I…Murdock…I didn't…"

"Oh don't you lie, though we all know that's what you do best. You decided to spend the night in the rain and now you are whining to Hannibal to make it look as if I'm the one at fault. You just want me off the team but I can see through you."

Frankie had been able to close the door just in time before Murdock lit into Face and was standing right behind him. Face was shaking so bad Frankie could actually feel it.

"Murdock…why…I wouldn't…"

Hannibal too saw what a toll this was taking on Face. He wasn't sure if he was so weak from the flu or it was all the mental stress this caused but right now it didn't matter. "Face, come over here, sit down."

That made Murdock spin around facing Hannibal. "See, it works, you are fussing over him already. Can't you see you are conned?"

"Captain you are out of line. He's sick, there's no conning to it."

"Oh come off of it Colonel, he's dramatizing. He sat in the rain for a bit and got the sniffles, nothing that would keep an employee away from work. He's just being selfish and…"

"That's enough from you. Come on Face, get over here and sit on the bed before you collapse where you are standing."

Face was too rattled from the words he was hearing but BA simply took him by the shoulder and pushed him over to the bed.

"Oh, you have the whole team eating from your hand, but not me, and I'll prove to them just how false you are, you…you…I don't even know what to call you."

"But Murdock…I…I'm your friend…why…"

"He just a fool, he…."

"No, BA, stop." Hannibal rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Let's get to the ground of this. Murdock, sit on the chair by the table, Face, stay put. Murdock, why do you think Face wants you off the team?"

"Because that's what would be best for him. He's just a selfish little…"

"Enough Murdock, no such accusations. I'll listen to you but just if you stay with the facts, no accusations of such kind or I'll remove you from the team."

"No, Hannibal, please, you can't. It's okay, he's right." Face was having pure terror in his eyes.

"You mean you want him off the team?"

"No, no, of course not, he's my best friend, you can't take him off the team, please."

"This all doesn't make any sense. Murdock, tell me why you think Face wants you off the team but just facts."

"Okay, he wants me off so he can stay."

"Care to elaborate? It still doesn't make sense."

"This has always been a team of four, right? And now Stockwell added Frankie thinking I would stay at the VA and not be part anymore. But I was declared sane and followed you."

"Whoever took that decision." BA muttered under his breath before Hannibal silenced him with a look.

"Okay, I see where you are coming from but this still doesn't explain why you think Face wants you gone. It was Frankie who was added and you who came along. Where does that leave Face?"

"Stockwell won't remove Frankie, he put him there for some reason. And I come in handy whenever he doesn't want to send an official plane. I can easily take over Face's job and therefore he knows he's expandable. When I'm gone his place is no more at risk."

Hannibal saw Face beginning to shake and wanted nothing more than to go over to him and tell him Murdock was so wrong. But he had to stay the objective part and couldn't take anyone's side if he wanted this to be solved. Fortunately for him BA jumped to Face's aid so he didn't have to.

"Hold on here fool. Just what gave you the idea that you can take over Face's job? Never in a million years will that happen. You nuts is all you are." BA moved to sit beside Face on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you would remember the time Face got this fake pardon. Who scammed us food then? Hmm? And who got the woman? Hmm? I did all that Face does and I was better than him. Plus I can fly and he can't."

"You took ages to get us food and then the girl only gave it to you to get rid of you, besides you paid, not much of a job to go shopping and even that you messed up. You annoyed every woman that crossed your path. Plus, your flying is usually ending up in crashing us, I guess Face could manage that too with a little training."

"You want to tell me I can't scam? I can do Face's part and I proved it several times. He himself asks me to come along if he can't get the job done."

"No fool, he allows you to come along so you feel useful, usually after Hannibal has ordered him to do so."

Face looked down, obviously uncomfortable with being talked about rather than being asked. But for once he didn't complain which only told Hannibal how deep this went.

"You mean to tell me that he is more useful to this team than me? I highly doubt that."

"Guys please, can't we just…"

"Nobody asked you Face, stay out of this and stop trying to influence the others."

"Stay out of this? But Murdock, this is all about me."

"No, for once it's not about you but me. I have followed this team, have left the VA and my doctors behind, am forced to stay at different places all the time because you guys get me sucked, have to constantly find different jobs to be able to pay my rent and get sucked all the time because I'm not reliable. I have to balance live, job and missions. This is not about you Face, the world is not centered around you, you know?"

"Murdock, what you just described sounds a lot like Face's old life, don't you think? He had to constantly look for new places because we got him sucked, worried about our finances and scammed us all the things we needed and, while you got help at the VA, had to deal with all the demons he brought to Nam and those that were added there on his own."

"Hannibal please…"

"No Face, this needs to be solved once and for all." Hannibal felt Face could not take much more and was relieved to see BA putting a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Face…he should just make up his mind. He was ready to leave the team several times but instead of doing so he now wants to stay and as a result I will have to leave. Face just wants me gone after all we went through together."

"Just why do you think Face wants you gone? If anyone it would be Stockwell and I can tell you he can't care less. He made his point for you to not live with us in on the compound but otherwise knows he has no chance to go against us. We all would rather screw the option to get the pardon than to agree to lose you."

"Not Face."

"Murdock, I…"

"Face, wait. Why not Captain."

This time Murdock turned to look straight at Face. "You…you have been my best friend, in Nam and ever since. And you get this fake pardon and you just leave, as if I never existed. And then I find out and tell you that you had a biological father and as thanks you hit me, I shouldn't have told you ever."

Murdock had hit the one topic Face was not ready to deal with up to this day and Hannibal tried to diffuse the situation away from that topic. "Murdock hold on there, I'm pretty sure Face was aware he had a biological father before you told him. He did biology in school I'm sure."

"You know what I'm talking about Hannibal. Face was ready to leave this team several times. He just needs an opportunity and we are never going to see him again." All energy seemed to rush from Murdock. In a whisper he added "I need you guys, I have seen that I can't manage without you."

Hannibal could have kicked himself. He knew Murdock was anything but ready to leave the VA constantly but had just pulled it together long enough to be able to follow his team to Langley. Sure he must have had problems to adjust and manage his life. It was too many tasks for him to fulfill and play the sane he never had been, not even when he came to Nam. He wasn't named Howling Mad for nothing. Hannibal should have seen it and insisted that Stockwell would let him stay on the compound. Just one more thing where he had failed on of his men. Face's soft words brought him out of his musings.

"I only took that pardon knowing I would at least be close to you." Face looked down at his hands, not at Murdock. He was shivering and clearly miserable. "I had always wanted to live a normal live and that was my chance. I knew I couldn't be without you guys though, but if the pardon had come through I could have worked on clearing BA's and Hannibal's name, leading public campaigns and such. And I could have come to see you officially, not only after sneaking in. I could have come to see you far more often and could even have gotten you released into my care to live with me. That gave me hope and made me grasp at this straw. I would never have considered leaving you or the team behind."

Murdock was beginning to doubt his own story. "But..but if that's true…why did you hit me when I told you who your father was? A real friend wouldn't have done that."

This time Face did look up. "Murdock, you have no idea what I went through. I am sorry for hitting you but then again, I can as well say a real friend would have told me earlier. I now know you could not have known he would die that soon, but at that very moment, all my hope to ever get answers was crashed, I wasn't myself. I'm so sorry."

"But…but why did you try to leave the team again?"

"It was a hard time for me. I was so confused. I had lost hope." Face chuckled. "If I had gone I would probably have come back an hour later with my tail between my legs. I can't be without you guys, no way." Face yawned and pulled the blanket BA had draped over his shoulders a while back closer to his body.

Hannibal thought things were going the right way when Murdock suddenly jumped up. "Don't you tell me this. If what you are saying is true then why do you try to paint me bad in front of the team? Why did you decide to spend a night in the rain just to blame it on me and whine over your cold you cough?"

"I…but I didn't…you locked me out."

"You are picking locks all the time, you could have come back inside but you decided to stay outside. And now you dramatize your cold and blame it on me. Or do you want to tell me you were just mad that I got the girl on this mission?"

"Why…why did you lock the door at all? You could have left it open." A coughing fit kept Face from going on. As it subsided his energy did too and his eyes started to drop.

"Kid, one more thing before you get back to your bed and get some more rest. Why did you not let yourself back in?"

Face looked at Hannibal, not at Murdock. But the whispered words hit Murdock like a tone of brigs. "Because he's my best friend. I couldn't believe he had actually locked me out. I thought he would come back and laugh at me any minute but he didn't. I was just so sad and couldn't believe he would really leave me out there. But then I saw how he drowned his ear piece in the wine and I knew he would not come to let me in again. I guess I could have picked the lock but it didn't seem worth the effort…I…if I lose Murdock…I just can't. He was imitating me…he didn't need me any longer. Later I tried but the door was good quality and I didn't have my picks on me. By that time my hands were too numb with cold to construct a tool from the things on the balcony. I didn't also want to attract the attention of anybody and blow Murdock's cover in the process." Face's eyes were closing at the last words, his head lolling from side to side.

"Come on now kid, let's get you back to bed."Hannibal supported Face from one side and BA from the other. Frankie held the blanket around Face's shoulders. Not that it was necessary, he just needed an escape from the room that had suddenly become sticky. He didn't want to be dragged into this by staying behind with Murdock.

The moment Face was back in his bed he was fast asleep. Hannibal warily rubbed at his eyes. How had things gotten out of hand that fast? He really had to be more careful with his men. With Face asleep and BA watching him, Frankie had escaped to the one empty room, Hannibal returned to Murdock.

"Did you break all contact to the VA?"

"Sure, I'm sane now."

"To Richter too?"

"Yeah."

"Murdock, you have never been sane, you were not called howling mad for nothing. Why not keep some contact to Richter. He can be trusted."

Suddenly Murdock seemed to regain some energy. He sat straighter and this cold hard look returned to his face. "I am sane. I proofed it."

"You mean you fooled some doctors into believing you. Don't try to fool me. All those sane personas you are only acting, the real Murdock is still as nuts as ever."

Murdock slumped into himself again letting his shoulders sack. "Thing is I had to work hard to convince Richter, I needed his signature and he didn't want to let me go. I can't quite contact him and tell him I still need his help."

"Murdock, I'm pretty sure you didn't convince him. He was probably testing if you could cope with real live after your team was dead. He couldn't have known we survived."

"I tried out several personas and then found the one that worked."

Hannibal looked at him for a while. "Faces. It worked because he had established it and you had had enough time to watch him and learn."

Murdock just nodded.

Hannibal run a hand through his short hair. "Murdock, you have never been sane and you never will. You have always been someone special. The sooner you accept that the better. You can't pretend to be someone else all your live, it will destroy you, and us."

"But Face is doing it too."

"Yes, Face is doing it but for him it's different. He has no past, he has no routes like you. He was constantly in trouble the way he lived his live before Nam and the first time there too. He had been a conman already but not too successful. He improved and cut out the parts we didn't approve of, to some extent. Murdock, we are Face's family. His live in the orphanage and I think to a greater part his live with us shaped him. But still his persona is a front to hide away the real Faceman, the scared child that doesn't know where it comes from and whether it will be left alone any minute again. While you had Richter and a whole team of shrinks Face had to deal with all his demons on his own. We could help to only some very limited extend. He doesn't want us to see the scared child in him. If you decide to take on somebody's persona for a while don't steal Faces persona."

"But I'm not stealing, I'm copying him. He should be glad I copy him, shouldn't he?"

"No, he shouldn't. Who wants to be copied?"

"Well, looking at it from that side."

"Look, Face has a lot of trouble now. Finding out about his father has rocked his world and it has shifted out of its angles. Unfortunately I can't get him professional help with that. Stockwell made clear that if Face is not able to function without outside help he will no longer promise a pardon for him. I can't risk that. He needs all the support he can get from us now. He doesn't need any trouble from his team in addition."

"I understand that now. I don't know why I didn't see that earlier."

"But I do and I wish I had earlier. You have your own problems, lots of them. You need help yourself. Let me contact Richter, as a ghost from the past. He can be trusted and you can at least have some sessions on the phone. And I'll talk to Stockwell to let you live on the compound."

"No, don't do that, the last part I mean. I don't want to be the reason Stockwell makes your live more difficult than now. Besides Face used to come to me if he needed to be away from the compound."

"You are right. But I'll make him pay you, you are doing jobs for him after all, and I'll make him get you a job anytime you lose one due to the teams missions. It will take some pressure from you."

"Sounds good. Thanks Hannibal. I don't know where my head was all this weeks. The things I did to Face, I don't deserve to be his friend anymore."

"You are his best friend, he needs you most of all of us."

"Sometimes I don't understand why he forgives me all the time."

"Because he knows the real you."

"Thanks Hannibal. I want to go sit with Face if you don't mind."

"Sure, make sure you stay in your own persona though."

"As nuts as it gets, don't worry. I learned my lesson the hard way, I'll never forget that lost look on Face. I can't do that to him again"

Murdock quietly left the room and Hannibal picked up the phone. He had to surprise Richter. He would have loved to see the doctors face when he got a call from a dead man.

Face woke some hours later and found Murdock sitting beside him. Right away he wanted to start apologizing but Murdock silenced him. "I have to apologize buddy but words can never make good for what I did. Can we just start over again, lets say from right after your fake pardon?"

Face smiled. "No, shift the time forward to somewhere after the firing squad. I don't want to go through that again."

"Deal." Murdock knew Face did still suffer from nightmares caused by this incident. "Now that this is sealed, you look like you could do with some energy. Want me to get you something?"

"Hannibal wanted to bring some chicken soup from his walk. Did he?"

"I'm afraid the walk was canceled. You really want more of that soup?"

"It's the only thing that I can get around here that doesn't scratch my throat."

"What about oatmeal for a change?"

"I don't think they sell some around. Hannibal brought some jelly in small containers from a supermarket but it was awful."

Murdock jumped up and saluted. "Captain Murdock will get you oatmeal in no time, you just rest some more." Then he pretended to wrap a superhero costume around himself and left the room.

Face smiled to himself and soon drifted off again. When he woke up again Murdock had cleaned one of the Styrofoam containers and had filled it with oatmeal. Face was really hungry by then and eagerly eat it.

"Where did you buy it? Hannibal tried but couldn't get any"

"A superhero can get you anything, but he won't share his secrets."

Just in that moment BA entered the room holding the small electric water boiler the rooms were equipped with. "Just what did you do to our water boiler fool, what is sticking inside? And where's the milk I bought?"

Hannibal entered the room right behind BA. "I love it when a team comes back together."


End file.
